This invention relates generally to an apparatus for pitching a ball whereby the ball is delivered in free fall by the force of gravity, and more particularly to an economical ball hit game designed for children as well as adults. The ball pitcher of the present invention when attached to an ordinary garden hose provides a water-powered apparatus which automatically pitches balls on a continuous basis. Due to the method of ball delivery, there is no fear of being hurt by a speeding pitch. It also allows a player to play alone, as well as with any number of other players.
Many ball servers or pitchers are known in the prior art. However, these devices are typically expensive, complex and are too sophisticated for use by a child. Further, delivery is usually accomplished by means of compressed air or spring action which hurls the ball at significant velocities which could easily injure a young player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,857 of Balka, Jr. issued June 17, 1980 discloses an automatic ball serving device whereby balls are delivered by a firing panel powered by compressed air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,521 of Knott issued Feb. 22, 1966 discloses a baseball bat which incorporates either spring loaded or fluid pressure delivery means. The operation of such a device is fairly complicated in that ball delivery is effectuated by acts of the batter and requires a certain amount of coordination which most children do not posses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,823 of Chanko issued Oct. 11, 1960 discloses a batting practice device whereby, similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,521, ball delivery is effectuated by acts of the batter which require a certain amount of coordination, detracting from the batter's hitting concentration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for a ball hitting game whereby a ball is delivered in free fall by the force of gravity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an economical ball hitting game which is safe and easy to use by small children.
Still another object is to provide a simple water powered apparatus that pitches balls commensurate with the height of a player.